Crisis Begins
'''Crisis Begins '''is the 10th and final episode of Ben 10 & The Master Assassins and also the 10th episode of the Crisis franchise overall. scene shows Ben and Kevin standing next to a building. Gwen shows up. Gwen: It's only us? Ben: According to Cooper, it's just Leader and a few of his assassins. The rest are in an unknown location. Kevin: So, you guys ready? creates mana with her hands, Kevin absorbs the metal on the wall, and Ben turns into Four Arms. Four Arms: Lets do this. Arms approaches the wall and breaks it. They all go in. Four Arms: Leader! Show yourself! gas comes out. Kevin: What the... Gwen: It's a .... it's a trap. all fall asleep. watching from Ben's perspective. Leader shows up. Intro. BTFF TV presents An original Tammar, Inc. production Starring the voice talents of Yuri Lowenthal Greg Cripes Ashley Johnson Bumper Robinson and Paul Eiding ends. scene shows Ben, Gwen, and Kevin all tied to a chair each. Kevin tries to get out. Ben: It's no use, we're stuck Gwen: Can you reach the Omnitrix? Ben: No. Kevin: There's nothing for me to absorb either. Leader enters. Ben: Leader... Leader: Hello, Ben Tennyson, I've been expecting you... Ben: Let us go, Leader, we'll settle this in peace, we'll talk. Leader: That is not the intention of the assassins. Ben: Then what is? Leader: I was wondering when you'd ask that... Let me tell you a little story... of what Leader is saying show up. Leader: From the dawn of time there was always, evil existed... but at first, it was in the form of an entity... But that entity could not do its evil without someone to do it for it, and it waited many years... The entity could not find its first leader until 10 centuries ago... Azmuth... Azmuth found the Master Assassins as a means of justice, but little did he know it was for evil... Unfortunately, Azmuth found out and found a way to escape the entity... and immedietly later, the entity chose me as the leader of the Master Assassins... Gwen: So... this isn't you... this is the entity... Leader: On the contrary, all the entity does is suggest something, and you choose whether to do it or not out of free will... Anyway, after 5 centuries of leading the Master Assassins and not aging, my time is up, it is time for a new leader... Ben Tennyson... Ben: In your dreams... a purple gas flies around the room. It starts to fly around Ben's head. Gas: Lead the assassins... lead the assassins.. purple gas fades away. Leader: That was the entity... the deal is done... takes out his sword and cuts the rope that is tying them to the chair. Leader: My time is here... fades away. Gwen: Ben, you're not really... turns around. Ben: I'm not fully convinced of leading them yet... Kevin: Good. Ben: But I will be in 30 minutes... Gwen: What? Ben: Go. Kevin: No, we're not- Ben: GO! and Gwen start to walk away. Ben: And the next time I see you, I WILL kill you... and Gwen run out. were shown next to Kevin's car. Gwen: Kevin, we can't just leave him like this. Kevin: Gwen... it's over, Ben is their leader. Gwen: It's not Ben, it's that entity! Kevin: You heard what Leader said... the entity only gives a suggestion... Ben is gone. gets in the car, Gwen looks at the building and follows. was shown back at the room. Rook enters. Rook: Did Leader's plan work, are you our new leader? Ben: Yes... Rook: Then come, you must address the rest of the assassins. Ben: You know, before I make any plan, the assassins need some new outfits. Rook: Yes... but what are your real plans for justice? Ben: Justice? I'm not giving any justice, the assassins are now... the opposite of what they were. Rook: Anything you say we will follow... what is your plan? smiles. Ben: No spoilers. *Four Arms *This is the final episode of Ben 10 & The Master Assassins. Category:Episodes Category:The Tammar Category:Ben 10 & The Master Assassins Category:Crisis (Franchise) Category:Crisis Episodes